Shadow's Annoyance
by Mr. PBJ
Summary: Shadow lives a normal life, but Sonic comes in and ruins it. No, NOT Sonadow, I HATE Yaoi Yuri. No flames, R&R! Angst because... Just READ the Story!
1. Intro

Shadow's Annoyance

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sonic, SEGA does.

Not shown in Sonic Battle.

Shadow came out of a bar in the South part of Emerald Town; "Nice booze" he said to himself, he was getting bored, then he saw Tails. "Hi Miles." Shadow said calmly "OH, GOD, MY NAME IS TAILS FOR THE HUNDRETH TIME!" He said angrily.

"What if I c…" Then Shadow remembered something…

_Flashback_

_Sonic, Amy and Tails were talking, suddenly, Shadow came. "Hi, blue hedgehog ,hi, May" "Amy" Said Amy angrily. "Yeah, that… Hi, Miles"_

"_MY NAME IS TAILS FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Said Mi… I mean Tails, as he jumped on Shadow and bit him in the face, kicked his belly, and punched his back._

"_Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight!" Said Sonic_

"_STOP!" yelled Amy as she struck Tails with her Piko-Piko Hammer._

"_K.O!" Said Sonic._

"_Shut the Heck up" Said Amy and Shadow, at the same time._

"_Thanks, May" Said Shadow._

"_Ahem…" Said Amy as she raised her hammer._

"_Irma" Said Shadow._

"_The Name is AMY!¡!¡!¡" Said Amy, as she hit Shadow on the head with her hammer._

_End of Flashback_

"Umm… Tails" Said Shadow.

"Good, I won't do what I did **_Last Time_**" Said Tails.

Then a Blue Blur speed to where Shadow was.

"Hi Shadow!" Said Sonic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonic: Why.. Just… WHY THE HECK ARE YOU MAKIN' FUN O' ME!

Shadow: Wee, it's all about me! Imitates Kuzco

Me: Tune in for next chapter, probably tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 1: Annoyance Begins

**Shadow's Annoyance **

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Sonic I'd make a game about this, but I don't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER I

_**Annoyance Begins**_

"Oh, man" Said the black hedgehog.

"You know?" Said Sonic.

"What the heck do you want." Said Shadow.

"I like pie" Said Sonic.

Tails put an awkward face. "I... um… Gotta go… Do…Swim... Yeah, swim!" he said.

"MORTAL!" Said Sonic, as he started to run like crazy.

"STOP" Said Shadow. "He likes to get hurt" he said.

"Oh" Said Sonic.

"I like potatoes" he said.

" Go take a hike" Said Shadow.

"Good Idea" Said Sonic. "Do a Chaos Control, pretty please?"

"Must-Not-Think-About-Chaos-Control" Said Shadow

"You said the Word, woo!" Said Sonic, as a giant light ball warped them to Holy Summit.

They both were at the top of the mountain, but they saw something unusual;

They saw Knuckles dressed with a grey jacket, a Bling-Bling, and Baggy pants, he was singing along to the "Sanderson Rap", from Fairly Odd Parents: Fairy Idol.

_I'm Sanderson, you heard me son_

_ When I win here _

_ I'm number one_

_ When you chose _

_ Don't be confused_

_ Gimme a crown _

A_nd a wand to use_

_So let this pixie be affix-ed_

_With a crown, a wand,_

_and wings for trixie_

"Okay…"Said Sonic.

"Why the heck are you dressed like that?" Asked Shadow.

"I'm Gangstah" Said Knuckles.

"That makes no sense, let's get outta here" Said Sonic.

"Finally, you're saying something that makes sense" Said Shadow, as he Chaos Controlled them to Night Babylon.

"Shadow" Said Sonic. "Where do babies come from?" He asked.

Then; a loud sound could be heard all over the streets of Station Square, the mystic palaces of Taj-Majal, and the Macchu-Picchu ruins on Peru.

"SHUT UP!" it could be heard.


	3. The Attack of the Stoned Emerl, Part I

Shadow's Annoyance: Chapter 3, The Attack of the Stoned Emerl (Part I)

Good news, this story received very good reviews, even if I'm not into Sonic anymore, I'M GONNA REOPEN THE STORY, SO NO MORE DISCONTINUE!!!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Shadow sat and started to tell Sonic. "Huh…. A stoned guinea pig brings them from Mauritius Island."

"Oh goody!" Said Sonic cluelessly (is that even a word?)

So Sonic saw a pregnant woman and closed his eyes, waiting for the Guinea Pig who would never come.

So then Knuckles teleported from Angel Island and said. "Yo Yo Yo, Sonic, my main Homie wazzup, Gee!?"

"I'm waiting for the Guinea Pig who brings babies" Said Sonic

"Yo man, I always wondered where those came from" Said Knuckles

MEANWHILE AT MOE'S……

Homer was sitting there, yes, he was from the Simpson's universe, and in there, with Kenny from the South Park Universe, drinking beer

"PEER PRESSURE ROCKS!" Said a blue eyed being, as he got closer, you could tell he was no kind of being, he was a robot, an orange robot.

"My friend Pi 314 made me try this drug marijuana subject, IT RULES!!!"

"Well" Said Peter Griffin, from the Family Guy Universe, who was also there. "You should go to Poe's, it's down the street, it's a drug store" He said

"And he doesn't mean drug as in prescription pills" Said the poorly drawn Peter Griffin from the South Park universe. (From the cartoon wars episode) "They actually sell cocaine, marijuana, ecstasy, and that stuff, plus they have Frat Parties every night"

"Okay, Thanks" Said Emerl. "I'll go check it out".

"You better do" Said Timmy Turner, from Fairly OddParents. "I might be only ten, but I've tried that stuff, it's sweet!" Right after he said that, he took an enormous chug of Bud Light.

So Emerl crossed the street over to Poe's, danced Reggaeton with some stripper women, and smoked 10 bowls of marijuana, 5 bongs of cocaine, and 15 cigars with Methylenedioxymethamphetamine (AKA: Ecstasy).

Then his body was shocking all over. "Can't…. move……" He Said.

"Come on, it's nothing that some hugs and kisses won't solve" Said Barney

Emerl Shot him, as his head flew off, Emerl had gone wild as he went through different video game, TV show, and movie universes and killed everyone in them.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Well, here it is, the continuation of the story, hope you liked, don't forget to check out my Goosebumps and Thomas the (Killer) Tank Engine stories, Egg Monsters from Mars II, and Sir Top Ham Hatt is a Dick!


End file.
